


Camlann

by oakofdreams



Category: Merlin (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lightsabers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakofdreams/pseuds/oakofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Arthur (others) | Rewrite Camlann as if it happened in the Star Wars universe (I'll leave it up to you to decide if Arthur lives or dies, and whoever else you want there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camlann

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mara93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara93/gifts).



There it was. Camlann.

The air was filled with blood and screams. The sound of blasters broke the silence.

It ended here. Between the rocks, on the empty stones.

Arthur arose from the ground. Dirt blurred his view. He took a look around the battle field. Everything seemed lost. He began to totter as the weight tried to pull him down again. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the Force, gave into it.  
He wasn't as used to it as he should be but right now he needed it.

Arthur felt suffering, a lot of dying souls that vanished. All the pain. He just couldn't bear it. Darkness was everywhere. Arthur tumbled, trying to make the screams dissapear.

Suddenly he felt another deeper darkness too near. Arthur turned around because of a vaint idea. His blue lightsaber was activated and flew into a red one. Because of all the darkness around him, he had felt him too late. He wasn't ready.

Mordred.

His dark figure faced him, prepared, his dark force was focused.

Arthur tottered again. Despair entered his heart.

Mordred wasn't able to beat him in a normal fight, but this fight wasn't normal. It had begun behind his back when Arthur had least expected it.

The lightsabers crashed into each other as the darkness pulled him down. He lost the control over his hands.

In one lost moment the red lightsaber hit his chest. Air was leaving his soul.

Time was standing still. Then the screams.

With a last move he bunched his force.

His lightsaber directly hit Mordred's heart. Then Arthur fell down.

Darkness was beginning to overthrow him.

But there suddenly was this light. Bigger and bigger it grew until he was blinded. Then a storm flooded over Camlann full of pure force. A light that melted away all the darkness and let hope in

The battle was won.

Luke Skywalker kneeled down to Arthur. "I hope this didn't come too late."

He carried Arthur out of this death place deep into the light and hopefully also into life.


End file.
